Return
by Serenity Quicksilver
Summary: This is a LOTR/SM crossover with a new kinda twist to it. It is centered around Usagi and my own creation, Gaia. So please R/R.
1. Chapter One

More insane writing from me. My other account is Serenity Silvermoon so read the stuff I have posted on there. It got a bit crowded on that account so I am going to continue to post chapters there but all new stories are going to be on this account. As for this story, it is a LOTR crossover and you all non-Usagi centered likers should enjoy it. It has Usagi as a main character but it is based on my own creation. Gaia is the main character in this fic and I will know if you steal her from me. She is mine and no one can have her without my permission. So if you like Gaia and want to use her then ASK. That's all so read. All the scouts will be in it so vote for pairings. Mamoru and Usagi have broken up because Mamoru has realized that he loves Setsuna and Usagi looks at him like an older brother so Usa is single and vote for her new bf.  
  
Usagi, Rei, Minako, Makoto, Ami, and Mamoru were in a battle they were losing, badly too. Ami and Rei were out of the fight and Minako had a broken arm but was still trying to help. Ami was knocked out and had several broken ribs and a concussion, and Rei looked like she was dying of blood loss while Makoto was nursing a broken leg and a cut on her arm and Mamoru and Usagi both tried to fight off the multiple youma together.  
  
"Is that the best you can do?" The youma taunted.  
  
"I'll finish it, you guys run for it," Usagi (Sailor moon) yelled to the scouts and Kamen.  
  
"Are you kidding us Moon?" Makoto asked trying to joke.  
  
"I won't die, I can't so go already," she insisted.  
  
"You will die little sister," A voice called out.  
  
"Show yourself," Makoto called back forgetting about the youma long enough for it to attack her, leaving a series of bloody scratches on her back and getting a scream of agony.  
  
"That's a stupid thing to do, letting your guard down around an enemy, observe," the voice instructed and a tall warrior in a senshi uniform stepped out of the gathering shadows and with a fluid movement she sliced the youma in two and it disintegrated into dust like when Sailor Moon killed them.  
  
"Who are you?" Kamen asked.  
  
"That's a lousy thing to ask when your friends are so badly hurt you know," the senshi said.  
  
Instantly the girls were gathered around the bodies of Mars and Mercury and Moon was trying to heal them with her crystal. Nothing happened.  
  
"The crystal isn't working for me," Moon said getting distressed.  
  
"It won't work so close to its real master little sister," the senshi said.  
  
"Why do you keep calling her little sister and what do you mean the crystal won't work so close to its real master?" Jupiter demanded standing up.  
  
"Hand me the ginzuishu (did I spell that right?) and I will show you what I mean," the woman said holding out her hand.  
  
"Go ahead and hand it to her Moonie, it'll burn her if she is not off moon blood," Mercury said in a low voice before falling back against Jupiter again.  
  
Sailor Moon handed the crystal to the other senshi slowly and when the other woman held it nothing happened and she tossed it around a few times.  
  
"Been awhile since I used this thing, let's see if I still got the knack," she said and held the crystal an arms length away from her body and then let it float in the air in front of her, the crystal resonated and a dim light flowed from it and into the bodies of the injured senshi, their wounds closed over and the snapping of broken bones caused Sailor Moon to cringe, after about five minutes all the senshi were healed and Mars and Mercury were conscious and the new senshi was hit with questions.  
  
"Who are you and how can you use the crystal?" Mars asked.  
  
"I am Lithil daughter of Elrond also crown Princess Selenity, older sister of princess Serenity, heir to the silver millennium and the ginzuishu. In this time I am known as Gaia, I am also Sailor Light, the strongest force in the universe," she said slipping the ginzuishu into the hilt of the scabbard for her sword.  
  
"How do we know that we can trust you?" Kamen asked.  
  
"I don't expect you to trust me right away because you all believe that you have all of your memories back, but you don't, Pluto screwed up with the information she gave to you guys and managed to delete me from the memories. That's right Pluto, You screwed up big time!" Sailor Light yelled to the sky and then the time guardian and the other outers appeared.  
  
"Hey, do you need to be so loud? I heard you loud and clear," Pluto said walking over and hugging the silver haired senshi.  
  
"Well I wanted to make sure you heard me loud and clear Miss I screwed up the memory transplant and made my himes sister forget that she had an older sister," Sailor Light said.  
  
"Sorry okay, it was an accident besides the outers remember you and they were the only ones who really needed to, after all they were your guardians and he inners were Serenity's guardians so they didn't really need to know about you did they?" Pluto reasoned.  
  
"Oh yeah, my little sister doesn't need to know about me and I can just let her be the crown princess, remember that's my job, and I can just stop caring about the inners and the fact that I trained them, now I need to get the girls that want to come and go back to Middle Earth" Light said.  
  
"Well, I guess that you have a point but-"  
  
"You're damn right I have a point! I love my little sister and it's a damn good thing that I can fix what you screwed up, now I need to see who wants to come to Middle Earth with me" Light said before she and the outers (Pluto too) broke into a bout of laughter.  
  
"I missed you Selenity," Neptune said after they revived from their laughing.  
  
"Me too Selenity, it's good to have you back, can we continue our training where we left off?" Saturn asked looking up at her idol.  
  
"Sure sprout, but first, who wants to go back with me to Middle Earth?" Sailor Light asked.  
  
"I do, it would be nice to spar with the elves like I used to," Uranus said.  
  
"That's a problem," Pluto said.  
  
"It won't be a problem Pluto, we are going to the time where I am from, the time when I have my family, with Arwen and my father," Sailor Light said.  
  
"I guess that would work," Pluto said.  
  
"Where are you going and why do you get away with yelling at Pluto and I don't?" Sailor Moon asked.  
  
"Hold on and I'll answer your questions," Light said and she took out the crystal and it glowed softly and the girls received more memories about their pasts.  
  
"Can we go now?" Uranus asked testily.  
  
"Are you guys ready?" Light asked the shaken senshi and Kamen.  
  
"Yes we are," Mars said, always the strong one in the group.  
  
"Do it Pluto," Light said.  
  
Upon command Pluto opened the gateway into the alternate world and the girls stepped through. After several moments of extreme cold the group found themselves falling through the air at an alarming speed. All the Senshi were de-transformed and Gaia quickly pulled out her crystal and wings erupted from her back. The other girls did similar but they pulled out their pens and their wings were the color of their planets. Only Mamoru and Usagi could not do this feat, so Gaia flew over and grabbed her sister while Pluto snatched up her boy. Then Gaia took the lead and guided them down to the ground where they landed and the wings disappeared.  
  
"I love that trick," Gaia said grinning from ear to ear.  
  
"This is so pretty, I love the trees. I am so jealous that you never let us come down here but you came down all the time," Makoto said.  
  
"Well, I had my reasons and I'm not going to give them to you, now we should find out what has changed and I'm going to have to drop the illusion on my alternate form so you girls don't freak out because I look different, I am an elf here" Gaia said. She closed her eyes and began to chant softly under her breath. Slowly her floor-length silvery hair got shorter until it stopped at her waist and her ears became pointed and her clothing shifted into a silver tunic and silver-gray pants with black knee-length boots. A quiver of arrows with winding designs and leaves materialized in front of her, it was full of crystal tipped arrows with the feathers of a hawk on each arrow. The bow was made of a silver wood from the moon and had winding inscriptions on it along with leaves engraved along the edges. Gaia opened her eyes and looked at her attire, felt her ears, and checked her weapons.  
  
"Where are my blades? Haruka did you borrow my blades again?" Gaia asked looking around for her twin short swords, (Like Legolas' *drool* he is so hot)  
  
"I didn't touch them," Haruka said.  
  
"Damn it I misplaced them again," Gaia said.  
  
That's all, next chapter will have the elves! But you don't get it until I get at least ten review so REVIEW and vote for pairings, this has all o the fellowship and Gandalf so hurry and review already.  
  
For all confused readers. Gaia (Pronounced Gaya) was the older sister of princess Serenity. Her name was Selenity, then she was reborn as Lithil the daughter of Elrond, she is an elf of Middle Earth. Now she has made a jump between dimensions to come and collect the other senshi that want to come to Middle Earth and live there. She is the Senshi, Sailor Light and she knows about her past but she looks at it as just that, her past. She looks to Elrond as her father and Arwen and her brothers as her brothers and sister because they are. She and the other senshi have just made the jump back to her dimension. When they were in the Silver Alliance thing she and the outers went down to Middle Earth but back then no one lived there pretty much so it was empty. She did however have ties with Haruka and the other outers and that is why she asked if Haruka had borrowed her blades again. I hope things are a bit clearer for you now. Questions/comments/flames/advice/etc. please email me at thetoadwings77@hotmail.com . 


	2. Chapter Two

I'm back and here is more. I gave up waiting for people to review my story because people are mean. I don't have a single review as of yet so I'm posting anyway. For all you lazy butts who read this story but did not review, shame on you. I am a getting to the romance parts and Usagi and Gaia are the main characters in this fic. Gaia is with _______ and Usagi I have decided shall go with whoever the hell reviews with a pairing for her or else I might stick her with. Gollum. If no one reviews with a pairing for Usagi then Gollum shall be her boyfriend. So maybe people will now review. Give me a review or Gollum it is. Ha ha ha ha, I am evil, pure evil. Now R/R!  
  
After a half an hour of looking for her twin blades Gaia finally found them in a tree on the outer edge of the thinnest branch. She then spent another 15 minutes trying to get them down from the branch. Finally the group was ready to break apart and explore the area that they were in. Gaia broke away and began to wander the area looking around to try to discern where they were.  
  
She was on full alert and when she heard the sound of a running horse she hopped up into a tree to observe what was happening. By this time it was getting very dark and so the only real source of light was the stars and moon. (I'm now going to call Gaia, Lithil.) Lithil squinted to make out who was coming along so fast. It was a rider in all black and as he/she drew closer to the camp he/she got off his/her horse and walked towards the sound of the girls in the further trees. When Lithil found it to be the right time she jumped out of the tree without a sound and brought her dagger to the strangers throat.  
  
"Name, stranger," Gaia said in a low voice.  
  
"Look and find my name yourself," the man (from his voice) said.  
  
Lithil spun him around and knocked back his hood in one fluid movement. She then dropped the dagger and shoved him onto his backside on the ground. She then leaned over him and kissed him softly on the lips.  
  
"Nice way to greet me Lithil," the man said reaching up and pulling her head down with his hand on her back and kissing her more fiercely then before.  
  
"Soul and heart stealer," Gaia murmured against his lips.  
  
"You were gone a while," he said in between placing little kisses all down her neck and all over her face.  
  
"Only four years," Gaia said in a low voice.  
  
"That's too long, a day away from you is too long," he said as he moved back up and reclaimed her lips as his.  
  
"Then you should stop speaking and show me just how much you missed me," Gaia said, placing a kiss on his jaw and trailing her fingers across his chest.  
  
"You are quite the enchantress when you want to be," he murmured, his lips brushing across hers again.  
  
Okay, it was short but at least I got it out. I will post more as soon as I can. Please vote and review. *Gets down on bended knee and begs* *makes puppy faces and threatens to cry* I really need reviews, I am serious though, I will pair Usagi with Gollum if you people don't vote!  
  
Usagi/ whoever  
  
Rei/ whoever  
  
Minako/ whoever  
  
Haruka and Micheru (of course)  
  
Sets/Mamoru (of course)  
  
Ami/ whoever  
  
Hotaru is not going to have a boyfriend  
  
Makoto/ whoever  
  
Guess the mystery guy! 


End file.
